Scorpio, Elite Saiyan Warrior Dragonball Era
by EmpressJono
Summary: Here's a new story. Originally POV, no longer that. Contains a Prologue and a Chapter all in one. All power levels are there. I've removed some things, things that don't appear till next chapter. Pairings: Normal ones. Please keep the Review's clean.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the OC's that are named below. ALL HAIL THE TRUE OWNERS OF DRAGONBALL!!  
**

**Good old DB, Z and GT. Heavily AU. Most of the Tournament will be in the next chapter.**

**I have added spaces between the different Characters on their power levels.**

**Unlike the previous stories, this has Fight scenes. YAY!! As well as more descriptions.**

**This will be a trilogy including: This one, A DBZ era and a DBGT era and beyond. The last one will be in the same story.**

**Own Character's introduced in no specific order in the Mini-Prolouge and Chapter 1: Scorpio, Cellerie, Cereus, Random Medical staff, Random soliders, King Vegeta's Guards and Prince Vegeta's Guard.**

**More of my own creations will come later. I need to get the back story done. Most of the new ones will be in DBZ era stories. More will be added then too.**

**The 21st World Tournament is going to be different, Roshi doesn't get to the Final. Scorpio does and easily beats Goku. Cereus loses to Roshi, who loses to Scorpio, and Scorpio goes to the Final.**

**Name of Scorpio's Secondarary Signature move: After Shock technique.**

**How to use it: Scorpio raises his hands, like you would use the Solar Flare and flexes his fingers, the shocks start then.**

**Description: Scorpio releases a burst of KI which shocks anyone dumb enough to be close to him. No one new is to stand on, or be near anything that it is being sent through for ten minutes. No one has ever survived this, however it does seem that it has levels of power. Depending on Scorpio's mood. Or the rules of course. It may be possible, just too little energy, and someone will just be knocked out. The shocks aren't visible, but anyone on the recieving end definately feel them.**

**Power Levels Mini Prologue Set 12 years before Planet Vegeta's destruction. -Doesn't happen, but it's canon timeline mostly up to that. -**

**On Planet Vegeta**

**Scorpio - 6.000 - Max 8.000. -**

**King Vegeta - Without powering up - 12.000 - Max 20.000 -**

**The King's Guards - 4.000 Each.**

**Prince Vegeta - 9.000**

**The Prince's Guard - 5.000**

**Cereus - Baby - S-e-r-u-s- 5.000 - A little like Broly, but not so tough. Scorpio takes him away into requested Exile. -**

**Radditz - 500**

**Power Levels. Chapter 1. Planet Haven - Named By Frieza. - 3 Year's after Frieza's death, instead of Planet Vegeta's destruction.**

**Scorpio - 500.000**

**Scorpio - With the ability to change age - 510.000**

**Cereus - 490.000**

**Cereus - With ability to change age - Base 500.000**

**Cellerie - Male. Saiyan. - 50.000**

**On earth 2 Months after previous events.**

**Scorpio - 21st World Tournament - Hidden - 250 - Max - 750.000**

**Cereus - 21st World Tournament - Hidden - 200 - Max - 745.000**

**Goku - 21st World Tournament - 130**

**Krillin - 21st World Tournament - 90**

**Yamcha - 21st World Tournament - 75**

**Master Roshi / Jackie Chun - 21st World Tournament - 243**

**Namn - 25.**

**Other fighters - 10 - 15**

**Mini-Prologue.**

**Planet Vegeta stands proud.**

**Scorpio wakes up gasping, wondering what was going on.**

**He then remembered, he had come back from a Purging Mission on a very volatile planet. That had left his whole team dead except himself.**

**King Vegeta had understood what happened, and ordered Scorpio to be put straight into the Healing chamber.**

**Scorpio is released, his wounds fully healed.**

**Scorpio is handed a fresh set of Blue Armour and a Blue Scouter. He put's them on.**

**Scorpio walks down the hallways, the Soldiers back away from him.**

**Scorpio continues walking, stopping at the nursery.**

**He sees a baby in a high security cot.**

**King Vegeta stops by him, obviously on the way to an execution, His guards, his Son and his guard with him.**

**"Hello Scorpio." King Vegeta says, respecting one of his finest soldiers.**

**"My king, off to an execution."  
**

**Executions were common place for Saiyan Babies with high power levels at birth.**

**"Yes, the boy you are looking at is the victim." King Vegeta says.**

**Scorpio looks at the kid.**

**'I need a new ally in the fight.'**

**"I will take him away, I request Honourable Exile." Scorpio says turning back to the king.**

**Prince Vegeta glares at Scorpio. Scorpio glares right back.**

**"Agreed." King Vegeta says. "I hope I never see you again, I will be forced to kill you then."**

**Scorpio salutes the King and goes into the room. After explaining to the medical staff, he takes the kid.**

**"Cereus? A fine name." Scorpio says.**

**The Saiyans back away in respect.**

**Scorpio walks off, to the armory. Learning the technique of making things appear out of thin air. He then walks to the landing pad, taking a ship with him.**

**Scorpio puts the kid in an area designed for a newborn. Then takes off.**

**'Thank you my King.'**

**Scorpio sets course for Planet Haven and sits in a meditation pose.**

**'This meditation pose, will help me do something while I'm in an area like this to keep my power level up.'**

**The ship lands.**

**Scorpio gets out, Cereus in his hand. He then walks to a house on the edge of town, killing the inhabitants and getting in.**

**Over the years hundreds of police come to investigate only to die.**

**Cereus grew into a fine warrior. He even trains regularly with Scorpio.**

**Then something strange happened. Planet Haven gets attacked by Saiyans.**

**"It has been 15 years since we left Planet Vegeta." Scorpio explains to a nearly 16 year old Cereus.**

**Suddenly a blast hits the outside of the house they are in.**

**"Trouble." Cereus says.**

**Scorpio and Cereus run outside.**

**"Saiyans." Scorpio mutters.**

**Cereus looks around spotting the tails.**

**"Die." One of them say.**

**Scorpio shoots all but the one that said it.**

**"Who are you?" The last one says.**

**"Scorpio." Scorpio answers.**

**The Saiyan backs away.**

**"You're a Saiyan." He says.**

**"Correct." Scorpio says blasting the idiot.**

**Scorpio runs to the landing pad with Cereus.**

**Scorpio runs into the place. He spots a Space Cruiser, moored not far from them.**

**"That'll have to do." He says. Heading towards it.**

**Cereus follows, looking like Scorpio's mad.**

**Scorpio runs into the Control center. Starting the engines up.**

**Cereus just looks at the controls.**

**"We're going to a planet called E-arth." Scorpio says.**

**"Earth." Cereus says. "It's pronounced Earth. Says so in the database."**

**"Good. The scouters should act as a translator. Until we learn the language."**

**Scorpio shoots the ship into the atmosphere.**

**"I'm putting the ship on a direct course while on Autopilot." He says. "We have a problem, Saiyan officers are aiming Power Blasts at us. I'm going to fire back until we are clear."**

**Scorpio gets out firing blasts at the ships with people aiming blasts at them.**

**The ships explode. Soon they are clear.**

**Scorpio gets back in after checking for damage.**

**Cereus is looking worried when he gets back in.**

**"What's wrong?" Scorpio asks.**

**"I think we're not alone." Cereus answers.**

**Scorpio activates his Scouter and scans around.**

**"You're right. Two power levels in the engine room." He says moving off.**

**Engine Room.**

**Two people move around, wondering why the Engine's are online.**

**Scorpio walks in.**

**"Identify yourselves." He says not in the mood.**

**They come out into the light.**

**"You're a Saiyan." One says. "Please don't kill us."**

**Scorpio checks the engines.**

**"We're technicians, we're just monitoring the engines." The other creature says.**

**"Fine. I'll kill you later." Scorpio says walking out.**

**Two hours later, they land on earth, in a building labelled 'Capsule Corp'.**

**"Hmm." Scorpio says blasting the Technicians.**

**Scorpio explains the ship's workings to the head of the Capsule Corp. He orders a Gravity Chamber that's also a Spaceship that goes up to 20.000 times Earth's gravity. To say the guy was shocked would be an understatement. But he agreed.**

**Scorpio and Cereus meditate.**

**Two months pass.**

**Scorpio and Cereus fly over to an island.**

**"No killing?" Scorpio asks. After Cereus had explained the rules. "That's fair."**

**Scorpio looks ahead. Cereus does the same.**

**The island comes into sight.**

**"There it is." Cereus says.**

**Scorpio had added a set of armor to Cereus earlier.**

**They land and walk to the Registration desk. Scorpio put himself to Cereus's age.**

**"Hi, we're here to take part."**

**The people at the desk look at them.**

**"Ok." They say.**

**Scorpio put's his name down. Cereus does the same.**

**"That way." One of the people says from the desk.**

**Scorpio and Cereus walk into the building.**

**A few minutes later all the members are in.**

**Scorpio looks around.**

**'One of these will come to the final, if they somehow defeat Cereus.'**

**Scorpio activates his Scouter. Scanning the Power levels.**

**"Hmm." He says. "Looks like most of them are too weak to be a problem." He points to an old man relaxing then others while he talks. "He's got the highest power level out of the rest. Next is what I think is a Saiyan. Baldie there and Short hair is the least powerful out of the powerful ones, there is another but he's barely above the ones not mentioned."**

**Scorpio deactivates his Scouter putting it in a bag.**

**The fights start.**

**Cereus is 149 and Scorpio is 150. (Highest first.)**

**First match.**

**"150 VS 60. Can both fighters come to the ring."**

**Scorpio walks to the arena. Spotting Short Hair also going there.**

**Cereus walks over with him, wearing the bag.**

**Scorpio jumps up into the air and lands without falling over.**

**If short hair was scared, he didn't show it.**

**He gets onto the ring.**

**Scorpio looks at him.**

**"BEGIN!!"**

**"Name." Scorpio says, demanding it.**

**"Yamcha." Yamcha answers, a little fear showing.**

**"I'll let you have the first move." Scorpio says. Dropping into his faviourite Attack/Defense stance.**

**"Hmm." Jackie Chun says, having introduced himself earlier quite loudly.**

**"What?" Krillin asks.**

**"That's an interesting stance. No weaknesses in the defense, yet it's an attack stance obviously." Jackie answers.**

**"It's both." Cereus tells him.**

**"Ahh." Jackie says.**

**Yamcha gulps.**

**"WOLF FANG FIST."**

**Goku lets out a cheer.**

**'Do you see the weakness?' Cereus asks, using their minds to talk.**

**'Yes.' Scorpio says, still standing doing nothing.**

**When Yamcha is close, Scorpio lashes his leg out and trips him then punches him out of the ring.**

**Everyone watching gasps.**

**"The winner of this fight, in two moves by himself. Is Fighter 150."**

**Scorpio hmphs and jumps down from the ring.**

**Goku's mouth is fully open. As well as most of the spectators. Except Cereus.**

**The matches continue.**

**"The finalists are: Goku, Krillin, Namn, Jackie Chun, Cereus, Scorpio, Bacterian and Monster Beast Girin."**

**End of chapter 1.**

**As I said, these are big Chapters. So one per upload.**

**A word of advice, This whole story is the Backstory. The fireworks start in the next story.**

**Please review, on this and my other stories. All are in my Account. DBZ the Rise of the Emperor is complete, all it needs is reviews and I'll upload more chapters. Goes off to write more on this story.  
**


End file.
